


The Skeleton Musician & The Flesh Artist

by Karaifan6



Category: One Piece
Genre: Art, F/M, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2020-11-08 00:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karaifan6/pseuds/Karaifan6
Summary: Even though he has many friends, Brook would still wishes he had someone less in his life to love. One day, his prayers were answered. In a way he would have never expected.





	1. chapter 1

Brook and Zoro were sparring with each other when they heard something hit the side of the Sunny. Brook went over and saw it was a small dinghy with a beautiful pale skinned woman with long snow white hair and a long lavender dress with white puffed sleeves lying unconscious. “Zoro, go get Chopper!” he told the green-haired swordsman. Zoro then ran off to Chopper’s office. Brook jumped down to the dinghy and scooped up the woman in his bony arms and hopped back up to the Sunny. Zoro came back with Chopper. Chopper turned into his man form and took her to his office.  
3 hours later…  
The crew moved her into the lounge and waited until the woman woke up. “Where am I?” the woman moaned as she sat up. She looked around and saw that the crew was around her. “Hey, you’re the straw hat pirates,” she said in confusion.  
The crew nodded. “Yup, you’re right, I’m Monkey D. Luffy, and welcome aboard the Thousand Sunny,” Luffy said in a gleeful manner.  
Brook came over. “If I may be so bold, what is your name and why were you out in the New World sea?” he asked.  
“My name is Sakura Fuyu and I was on a ship ferry going from my home island to a gallery opening near here, when it was attacked by a gang of thieves, I escaped, but I didn’t have enough time to grab any food, so I’ve been out there for about 2 days without food,” she said before her stomach growled. “If it isn’t any trouble, could I please borrow some food from you?” she asked.  
Brook was amazed by her manners even though she was starving. “Of course, I’ll go whip something up, anything in mind?” Sanji asked.  
“Anything will be fine, just nothing with shellfish in it, I’m highly allergic,” she explained. The blonde cook nodded and then left the room.  
Robin sat down next to her. “You said something about a gallery opening. Were you going to see a new installation?” the raven hair woman asked.  
“Actually, I was supposed to show my first professional piece, but I never got to finish it before the attack,” Sakura said in a depressed tone.  
Brook sat down next to her. “You are a professional painter? That’s amazing!” he said. “I’m Brook by the way, perhaps you have heard of me as Soul King Brook?”  
She nodded. “I love your song, ‘New World’, it was inspiring, but I wouldn’t say I’m a professional, I have painted a lot but I’ve been paid for any of my work,” she said while blushing.  
“If I still had lips they would be frowning right now,” Brook said in a serious tone.  
“Why do you say that, Brook?” Nami asked.  
Brook stood up and faced Sakura. “If you work hours upon hours on what you love to do, then you are a professional, just like how I am a professional musician. Never feel like you are less than the painters who came before you,” he said.  
The painter smiled. “Thank you, Brook.”  
Sanji came back with a plate and handed to her. “Fried rice with octopus takoyaki, hope you like it.”  
“Thank you, I promise this will be the only thing I will ask of you all. I will just eat this and then get back in my dinghy and paddle off,” she said before started eating.  
“You do know how hard it is to navigate the New World sea without a proper ship. Maybe we could take you to the gallery,” Luffy offered.  
Sakura almost choked on a bite that she swallowed. “Oh no, I could not possibly let you do that.” she told them.  
Chopper came over. “Please, as a doctor, I can’t let you go out into this sea on small boat like that.”  
Sakura smiled softly. “Okay, but I don’t want any special treatment. I want to help out with any of the ship’s maintenance, but do you have any sketching parchment? I do need to bring something to the gallery.”  
Nami nodded. “I have some extra parchments you can use,” she said. “You can stay with me and Robin while you are here,” she suggested.  
“Okay, thank you, and Brook, you could be my model for my painting,” Sakura said.  
Brook bowed his head. “I would love too. I do have many poses,” he said with a laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days have passed since Sakura came aboard. She’s been quite helpful around the ship and has been trying to figure out the right art style to paint Brook in. He and she were in the lounge, taking a break from posing and painting for the moment. “I still can’t pick the perfect art style to paint you in,” she sighed before taking a bite of the tomato salad that Sanji had made for her.  
Brook took a sip from his glass of milk and then said, “You know, you could try the art of abstract. That is my very favorite of the styles.”  
Sakura thought for a second. “Abstract would be perfect with a person with so many dimensions such as yourself. And sorry if I have been demanding too much from you. It’s just…” she signed the last part before she cut herself off.  
Brook couldn't help notice that there was something that she didn’t want to talk about. “How about we take this break to get to know each other a little bit more. Why do you love painting so much? If you don’t mind me asking,” he asked.  
“Well, my mother and father were art critics and I always wanted to paint something that would be worthy of their praise, I studied the classics and modern art forms for years, but two years ago my parents were on a cruise through the east blue and were killed by a sea king. I still continue to paint for them because it reminds me of them. It took me forever to save up enough money to make it to the new world, but if I can just get one of my paintings in an art museum it will all have been worth it,” she explained while letting loose a few tears. “First time I ever talked about this with anyone. Kinda feels nice,” she said with a sad smile on her face.  
Brook didn’t know what to say for a minute. He placed his hand on her cheek. “Sakura, I’m sorry. I know what’s it like to lose people you care about. I lost my entire crew when I lost my first life. The last time that we all played our music together was when we were dying, but everyone here has a story about sadness, I suppose that’s why we all get along with each other,” he explained. Sakura looked deeply into his eyes, or eye sockets as it were and felt something she never felt. She didn’t know what it was, but her heart was beating a mile a second.  
She gave him a smile. “Thanks Brook, I guess knowing that I’m not alone is a great way to fuel my painting. Plus, it’s nice to feel understood,” she said as she brought her lips to his cheek bone and kissed it. “I’m going to go choose the colors for next section,” she said before she left the lounge.  
Brook was blushing as he gently caressed his cheek where he could still the soft warmth of her lips. “If I had lips I would be smiling as wide as a clown right now,” he said to himself. He didn’t know what to think right now. He knew that she was special. She is the only woman that he never asked to her panties. Nami and Robin came in and noticed that he was staring off into space. Nami came over, snapped her finger in front of his face and he snapped out of it. “Oh, girls, when did you two get here?”  
Robin and Nsmi looked at each other. “Brook, we have noticed that you and Sakura might have feelings for each other,” Robin said.  
Brook started to get all flustered. “What?! No?! We’re just friends. Sure I get a nice warm feeling when I’m around her and I love seeing her snow colored hair glittering in moon light,” he said while he got lost in thought until he noticed that the girls were smirking. He then realized that that was what he felt since he saw her, love. He sighed. “Okay, I'm in love with her, but come on, look at me. I used to be so handsome when I had flesh, but now I just freak women out. Besides, she is going to leave the ship eventually and I don't want her to stay and give up her dreams for me,” he said sadly.  
Robin placed her on his shoulder. “Brook, you may be a little odd, but you have a kind hearted and are a loyal man,” she said. “If anyone deserves love in this crew it's you.”  
Nami nodded. “I think Robin’s right. You might be a tiny bit pervy, but you have earned the love of anyone who wants to love you.”  
Brook got up from his seat and balled up his fist. “You're right, I know you are both right. But I can't let someone give up everything they have strived for me,” he said. “If you ladies will excuse me, I must see if Sakura is ready,” he said before leaving the room.  
Nami sighed. “I never knew he could be so stubborn.”  
“I hope that they see they are perfect for each other. I can't wait see how this will turn out,” Robin said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Brook and Sakura were by Nami’s tangerine tree during the full moon. Brook was posing with his violin and she was almost done with her masterpiece. “One more spot, and done,” the white-haired artist said as she finished her painting. “You can stop posing now, Brook,” she told the skeleton.  
Brook sighed in relief. “My joint would be as tight as a drum if I had any,” he joked before letting out his signature laugh. “How does it look?” She turned the canvas towards him. It looked almost like a photograph. Brook studied every single inch of the painting. The white paint acted as the moonlight shine on the orange of the citrus fruit. Plus the glow of the moonlight helped shine Brook’s bones up. “It’s perfect. Sakura, you have done the impossible!”  
Sukura looked confused. “It's just painting, it's easy when you have studied all your life like I have,” she said as she gently placed the canvas back on the easel.  
Brook grabbed her hands and brought his face close to hers. “That's not what I meant,” he said in a calm yet serious tone. “When I had flesh, I was the most handsome member of my crew, and when I lost my flesh I just became ugly, but your painting makes me see that I may not be handsome in the traditional sense, but I am beautiful in a sense that only you can understand,” he explained.  
Sakura giggled. “I'm sorry, but you don't think you're handsome? Brook, whether you have skin or not, I think you are very handsome, in your soul and in your face. I wouldn't be much of an artist if I didn't accent your beauty,” she said while coming closer to Brook. Brook didn't know how to react to what he had just heard. Sakura then pulled his face to hers and kissed him where his lips would be. Brook couldn't return the kiss but he wrapped his arms around her waist and embraced her with great strength. Sakura started running her hands through his afro. She broke away from the kiss but kept inside the embrace. “I know I am going to leave the ship soon, but I don't want to leave you Brook. I know I can't ask you to leave your crew, but can I ask you to accompany me to the gallery as my date?”  
Brook nodded and kissed her once more. After that, they separated for the night. Sakura took the painting with her as she went to Nami’s and Robin’s room and went to sleep. Brook stayed by Nami’s trees and started playing his violin and began to sing.  
Can you really love someone like me, My snow-haired beauty?  
A pirated with no skin, my snow-haired beauty?  
Your loveliness is only matched by your kindness.  
I love you.  
He sighed and went to the boys’ bedroom.


End file.
